Tout est de ma faute
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Elle voulait oublier ce qui s'était passée pendant ces dernières 24 heures mais le journal poser devant elle la rappelait à l'ordre. Pourtant il lui aurai suffit de le déplacer, de le jeter ou autre... Mais elle n'arrivait pas. Elle souffrait. Et elle souffrirait toute sa vie maintenant. Personne ne pourrait l'aider. Si seulement elles n'étaient pas sortit. Si seulement ...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Petit Os pour vous faire patienter un peu

* * *

**_Tout est de ma faute..._**

_Assises sur son lit deux places, Santana regardait dans le vide, serrant contre elle un coussin rose flash._

_Elle avait si mal, physiquement et moralement._

_Son ventre était rempli équimoses. Une cicatrice avait élu domicile sur l'arcade de son oeil gauche. Et son bras était dans un platre. _

_Mais le pire était sa tête, elle avait tellement mal. Elle était envahi par des pensées de tout genre._

_Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Elle était encore si jeune. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. _

_Qu'est-ce-que Santana allait faire sans elle maintenant ?_

_Rien._

_Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part se lamenter encore et encore. _

_Tout était de SA faute. Elle le savait. Si seulement..._

_Elle voulait oublier ce qui s'était passée pendant ces dernières 24 heures mais le journal poser devant elle la rappelait à l'ordre. Pourtant il lui aurai suffit de le déplacer, de le jeter ou autre... Mais elle n'arrivait pas. _

_Elle souffrait. Et elle souffrirait toute sa vie maintenant. _

_Personne ne pourrait l'aider._

_Si seulement elles n'étaient pas sortit._

_Si seulement elles n'avaient pas but._

_Si seulement..._

_Santana serra plus fort le coussin contre elle et plongea son nez dedans. Il était encore imprégné de SON odeur._

_Son regard se dirigea de lui-même sur le journal. Sur la première page. Sur le gros titre. "Boucherie Homophobe devant Une Boîte de Nuit"..._

_Tout était de SA faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû insister._

* * *

**_"Santana: Allez les filles, s'il-vous-plaîîîîîîîîîîîît._**

**_Quinn: Moi je suis okay, sa me fera pas de mal._**

**_Santana: Rach' ? Mon amour ?_**

**_Rachel: ... Okay mais je fais ça pour toi, n'oublie pas._**

**_Santana: Oh je t'aime."_**

**_La latina déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la plus petite avant de taper dans la main de la blonde. _****_Santana prit la main de Quinn et celle de Rachel. Elles entrèrent dans la plus GRANDE boîte nuit de Lima. La musique vibrait si fort que Rachel crû devenir sourde. Santana se déhanchait légèrement. _**

**_"Quinn: Je vais me chercher un verre, vous voulez quelque chose ?_**

**_Santana: Tequila pur._**

**_Rachel: Une bière sans alcool s'il-te-plaît._**

**_Quinn: Okay."_**

**_La blonde s'en alla laissant les deux jeunes amoureuses main dans la main. Santana continuait à se déhancher au rythme de la musique._**

**_"Rachel: Va danser San'_**

**_Santana: Je veux pas y aller seule._**

**_Rachel: Je n'ai pas envie de danser._**

**_Santana: S'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîîîîîttttttttttt mon coeur._**

**_Rachel: D'accord."_**

**_Santana tira la jeune fille avec elle, elles se retrouvèrent rapidement sur la piste de danse. Santana se déhancha contre Rachel et bientôt la petite juive se prêta au jeu également. Elles entamèrent une danse trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès sensuelle. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Quinn revint avec leurs boissons. Elles la rejoignirent et prirent leurs verres respectifs. Les trois jeunes allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin plus calme. _**

**_"Santana: T'en as mis du temps Blondie._**

**_Quinn: Le barmaid était mignon et je ne voulais pas payer les boissons..._**

**_Santana (la coupe): Alors tu as usée de tes charmes. Bien jouée Soeurette."_**

**_Les deux jeunes femmes se tapèrent dans la main sous l'oeil exaspéré de Rachel. Après avoir finit leurs boissons, Santana et Quinn allèrent se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Mais bientôt Santana se retrouva seule, Quinn ayant trouvée un plan cul. Un homme vint donc à sa rescousse. Il se colla contre Santana et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Santana se retourna et ils se sourirent. Ils continuèrent de danser collé-sérré. Rachel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Santana laissait cet homme la toucher. En plus de ça, ce mec n'était même pas son genre, coiffé à l'iroquoise, bronzé, c'était un dragueur dans l'âme et Santana détestait ce genre d'homme. La petite juive décida de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Elle s'approcha d'eux et tira Santana vers elle. D'abord surprise sa petite-amie lui sourit avant de l'embrasser._**

**_"Santana: Pas besoin d'être jalouse Rach', je te présente mon meilleur ami Noah Puckerman, Noah je te présente Rachel Berry ma petite-amie."_**

**_Ledit Noah lui tendit la main, soulagée, Rachel la serra. Ils se sourièrent._**

**_"Noah: Heureux de te rencontrer, j'espère que tu prends soin de ma petite soeur._**

**_Rachel: Bien sûr."_**

**_Santana retourna se chercher un verre et laissa les deux jeunes gens entre eux._**

**_"Noah: Tu l'aimes ?_**

**_Rachel: Quoi ?_**

**_Noah: Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?_**

**_Rachel: Oui._**

**_Noah: Alors tout va bien, je ne vais pas ta casser la gueule. Et désolé si je t'ai fais peur, mais au lycée Santana est sortit avec beaucoup de personnes et la plupart acceptait de sortir avec elle seulement parce qu'elle est bien foutue._****_ Bien c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir."_**

**_Rachel hocha de la tête, elle était au courant puisque Quinn lui en avait parler au début de sa relation avec Santana. Et elle n'aimait guère l'idée qu'elle n'ait pas été la première. La latina revint trois verres à la main, elle en tendit un à Rachel, puis un à Noah, qui le refusa._**

**_"Noah: Désolé beauté mais moi, je m'en vais._**

**_Santana: Tu peux pas rester un peu, un tout petit peu._**

**_Rachel: Ouais un tout petit peu ?_**

**_Santana: S'il-te-plaîîîîîiiiiiîîîittttttt_**

**_Noah: Non, demain je travaille tôt, encore désolé."_**

**_Il tendit sa main à Rachel, cette dernière la serra. Puis il se tourna vers Santana, qui avait l'air de le bouder._**

**_"Noah: Je t'appelle demain, promis?! Comme ça on organisera une sortie moi, toi, Quinn et Rache. Okay ?_**

**_Santana: Okayyyyyyyyyy."_**

**_Les deux jeunes juifs rigolèrent doucement, la latina n'était plus sobre. Noah la tira dans une étreinte protectrice. Puis s'en alla. Santana but d'une traite son verre et celui qu'elle avait ramener pour son meilleur ami tandis que Rachel sirotait doucement le sien._**

**_"Rachel: Tu ne devrais pas boir autant Sanny._**

**_Santana: Je ne suis pas bourrée..._**

**_Rachel: Tu n'es pas sobre..._**

**_Santana: Oh on s'amuse, tu ne t'amuses pas Rach' ?_**

**_Rachel: Si on amour, ne t'inquiète pas et retourne danser._**

**_Santana: Ze t'aime."_**

**_Elles s'embrassèrent avec passion. Puis Santana s'en alla danser. Dans les environs de 02h30 du matin Rachel récupéra Santana sur la piste de danse et la traîna en dehors de la discothèque. L'hispanique n'était plus sobre du tout. Elle ne tenait debout seulement grâce à Rachel qui lui servait d'appui. De plus, la latina rigolait pour rien._**

**_"Santana: Pourquoi on rentre déjà ?_**

**_Rachel: Parce que demain je travaille et je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule là-bas._**

**_Santana: C'est tout ?_**

**_Rachel: Et parce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec ma merveilleuse petite-amie._**

**_Santana: Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?"_**

**_Santana fit basculer l'élue de son coeur et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Rachel passa ses bras autour du cou de l'espagnol. Tout à coup la pluie se mit à tomber sur elles. Santana lâcha un grognement qui fit bien rire sa compagne. Elles se remirent à marcher. _**

**_"Santana: Rach' je...j'ai un truc à te dire._**

**_Rachel: Je t'écoute mon amour._**

**_Santana: Eh bien voilà , je...j'ai envie de me... de me... marieravectoi._**

**_Rachel: Doucement tu parles plus vite que moi là._**

**_Santana: J'ai envie de me m-marier avec t-toi."_**

**_Rachel s'arrêta, elle posa une main sur sa bouche. Santana s'arrêta également et regarda ses pieds._**

**_"Santana: Je sais qu'on vient juste d'emménager ensemble mais j'en ai envie, je veux dire on a 23 ans toutes les deux, on a chacune un bon boulot et je t'aime, alors pourquoi pas ?! Et..."_**

**_Elle fut couper par quelque chose de doux contre ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie et lui rendit son baiser. Elles ne se lâchèrent que lorsque l'air leur manqua. Front contre front. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux._**

**_"Santana: Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui ?_**

**_Rachel: Oui... Je t'aime San'_**

**_Santana: Je t'aime aussi._**

**_...: Dégueulasse."_**

**_Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent en même temps vers la voix. Devant elle se tenait une ancienne connaissance de Santana. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, ce que Rachel remarqua, elle se tourna vers elle._**

**_"Rachel: Qui est-ce San' ?_**

**_...: Ouais qui suis-je ?_**

**_Santana: Une ancienne connaissance, Rachel mets-toi derrière moi._**

**_Rachel: Pourquoi ?_**

**_Santana: Fais ce que je te dit."_**

**_Santana poussa Rachel derrière elle. Et regarda la personne derrière elle, Rachel n'avait jamais vu tant de haine dans les yeux de sa future-femme. Elle lui prit la main et la serra fort._**

**_"Santana: Dave, qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? Et c'est qui ceux-là ?"_**

**_Santana désigna les cinq jeunes hommes derrière lui, il se retourna, les regarda puis se retourna vers elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres._**

**_"Dave: Des amis."_**

**_Les jeunes hommes derrière lui s'avancèrent et se placèrent aux cotés de Dave. Santana écarquilla les yeux, elle les connaissait tous. Le premier qui sortit de l'ombre les regarda un sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'humidifié les lèvres, il se nommait Azimio. Le deuxième, les regarda un air pervers sur le visage, Santana le connaissait bien, il s'appelait Hunter et avait déjà fait de la prison pour coup et blessures. Le troisième, leur tira la langue, il était connu sous le nom de Brody. Le quatrième, les regarda un air dégouté sur le visage, Jake , le petit-frère de Noah. Et le dernier Sam Evans, il avait longtemps été son ami pourtant. Ils avaient tous été au lycée avec elle. Elle prit vraiment peur quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans leurs mains. Azimio avait une bouteille d'alcool cassé en deux, Hunter un couteau, Brody une batte de base-ball et Jake, des poings américains, seul Sam n'avait rien._**

**_"Santana: Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Karofsky ?_**

**_Dave: Te pourrir la vie. Te tuer. Les homosexuels n'ont pas le droit d'exister."_**

**_Santana lâcha un rire qui sonna faux aux oreilles de Rachel, la petite juive ne comprenait rien._**

**_"Santana: Laisse-moi rire, tu es gay._**

**_Dave: N'importe quoi ?! Qui t'as dit ça ?_**

**_Santana: Attends...Personne... Je l'ai découvert seule, au lycée j'ai suivit Kurt dans les vestiaires des footballeurs un jour, et ce que j'y ai vu, c'était toi embrassant Kurt, le pauvre._**

**_Azimio: Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai Dave._**

**_Dave: Je...Elle ment, je vais lui faire la peau."_**

**_Dave s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le col. Rachel lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Elle voulut s'interposer mais Santana l'en empêcha._**

**_"Santana: Dave ne lui fait rien._**

**_Dave: Rêve... Vous allez y passer toutes les deux."_**

**_Tout se passa rapidement ensuite. Le pied de Santana tapa dans l'entre-jambe de Dave. Celui-ci à cause de la douleur lâcha la latina._**

**_"Santana: COURS RACHEL._**

**_Rachel: Hors de..._**

**_Santana (la coupe): Dégage je te suis. Je te le promets."_**

**_Rachel se mit à courir, pensant que Santana la suivait. Cette dernière se retourna et envoya son pied dans l'abdomen de Dave. Mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière avant qu'elle n'ait pu donner un autre coup. Elle se retourna et trouva Brody, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se débattit mais rien, ce gars était plus fort qu'elle._**

**_"Dave: Aller chercher l'autre fille bande d'idiots._**

**_Jake: J'y vais."_**

**_Santana cria de toute son âme mais rien ne se passa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jake revenait avec Rachel dans ses bras. Il la poussa au sol. L'hispanique voyait clairement que Rachel avait peur, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. _**

**_Rien._**

**_"Dave: Bien. Très bien même._**

**_Santana: Tu n'es qu'un salopard. Et dire que je t'ai soutenu après ta tentative de suicide, Kurt l'a fait lui aussi, ainsi que Sébastian. Pourtant nous sommes tous les trois gays et toi avec. Salop."_**

**_Santana cracha sur la chaussure de Dave, ce dernier la regarda, le regard plein de haine. Brody retourna Santana face à lui, et la gifla violemment. Rachel cria de plus en plus fort, sans s'arrêter. Dave se retourna vers Jake._**

**_"Dave: Fait-la fermer sa gueule."_**

**_Jake hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers Rachel, cette dernière se tut immédiatement mais trop tard, le poing du métisse touchait sa joue. _**

**_"Santana: NONNNNNNNNN."_**

**_La joue de Rachel était en sang. Cet imbécile l'avait frapper avec son poing américains. Dave se tourna vers l'ex-co-capitaine des Cheerios et montra la petite juive du doigt._**

**_"Dave: Tu vois c'est ce qui va t'arriver. Salope._**

**_Santana: Pourquoi tu fait ça ?_**

**_Dave: Tu me fait chier... Les gars amusez-vous avec elle mais à la fin tuez-les. Moi je vais regardez le spectacle avec mon pote Sam."_**

**_Dave alla s'asseoir sur un banc avec le blondinet. Brody déplaça sa main sur le sein de la latina, elle le mordit, il la jeta à terre. Jake s'approcha d'elle et la frappa au visage avec son poing américains. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et toucha son front, le sang coulait en abondance. Elle envoya son poing au visage de Jake, puis frappa Brody, ce dernier attrapa sa batte de base-ball et tapa avec toute sa force sur le bras gauche de Santana. Cette dernière cria, ce connard lui avait sûrement déboité le bras. Elle ne pouvait plus se défendre. Elle devait trouvée un moyen de sortir Rachel de ce merdier, au moins elle. Malheureusement Hunter s'approcha d'elle , et la frappa plusieurs dans l'abdomen. _**

**_C'était la fin._**

**_Elle les entendait rire ces connards._**

**_Rachel. Il fallait qu'elle sauve Rachel._**

**_Mais comment ?_**

**_Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Dave se leva et attrapa Rachel par les cheveux. Cette dernière pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il la jeta devant l'hispanique toujours au sol. Rachel se rua sur elle, elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Jake l'en empêcha et la remit à sa place. Dave s'approcha de la latina, un couteau à la main. Il entailla son bras gauche._**

**_"Dave: Tu va voir l'amour de ta vie mourir devant tes yeux connasse."_**

**_Elle voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle vit, avec impuissance, Dave s'approcher de sa future-femme et la frapper plusieurs fois au visage. Puis vint le tour de chacun de ces salopards. Brody arriva et la frappa avec sa batte de base-ball, Hunter entailla son magnifique visage, puis Azimio. A partir de là tout se passa très vite, Azimio leva le bras et enfonça la bouteille dans l'abdomen de Rachel. Elle s'écroula dans une marre de sang. Santana laissa ses larmes couler. _**

**_Il fallait qu'elle se lève. _**

**_La poitrine de Rachel se soulevait légèrement._**

**_Tout à coup, une voiture s'arrêta devant elles et leurs agresseurs. Et elle remercia le ciel quand elle vit Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe et Jacob Ben Israel descendrent de la voiture. _**

**_Elle croisa les yeux de Kurt, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant. Il se pressa de prévenir les trois autres. Les quatres jeunes hommes se ruèrent sur leurs agresseurs. Quand Noah reconnaissa son frère, il décida de se charger de lui. Kurt attrapa Hunter et le fit tomber au sol. Sebastian se jeta sur Brody et Jacob frappa Azimio au visage. Une fois ces quatre là hors service, No_****_ah, Kurt et Sebastian s'approchèrent de Dave et Sam tandis que Jacob appelait les ambulances. _**

**_"Dave: On est cool les mecs, hein ?!_**

**_Noah: Non je ne crois pas._**

**_Dave: Toi me parle pas, tu viens de frapper ton propre frère._**

**_Noah: Sa... C'était pas mon frère et il va t'arriver la même chose à toi._**

**_Sebastian: Laissez-moi me charger de ce connard_**

**_Kurt: Vas-y doucement mon coeur._**

**_Sebastian: T'inquiètes pas mon ange._**

**_Jacob: L'ambulance arrive, occupez-vous de ces deux-là, je vais voir comment va Santana ?_**

**_Kurt: Et moi Rachel."_**

**_Pendant que Noah et Sebastian s'occupaient de Dave et Sam, Jacob et Kurt allèrent voir les deux jeunes filles. Kurt lâcha un cri aigué en voyant Rachel, il se mit à pleurer._**

**_"Kurt: S-sebast-tian vi-iens vite s'i-il-te-pl-laît..."_**

**_De son coté Jacob s'approcha de Santana, et il eut un pincement de coeur en la voyant ainsi, si fragile, si...blessée. Il lui prit tendrement la main mais la lâcha rapidement en attendant Kurt appeler à l'aide en pleurant. Il accourut et arriva en même temps que Sebastian. Ni lui, ni Sebastian ne connaissaient cette jeune fille ais elle était dans un lamentable état. Ladite voulait dire quelque chose mais sa voix était trop faible pour qu'ils puissent entendre quelque chose alors Kurt se pencha et amena son oreille à la bouche de Rachel._**

**_"Rachel: S-santa-ana..._**

**_Kurt: Elle veut Santana, Jacob, Seb' amenez-la. Faites doucement pour ne pas aggraver ces blessures."_**

**_Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent chercher Santana et la déposèrent délicatement aux cotés de Rachel. Santana prit doucement la main de sa bien-aimée. Rachel essaya de parler ais elle cracha du sang, Noah arriva et baissa les yeux comme l'avait fait Kurt, Sebastian et Jacob quelques secondes auparavant._**

**_Ils savaient tous. _**

**_C'était la fin._**

**_"Rachel: J-je t'aim-e..."_**

**_Santana regarda impuissante la femme de sa vie rendre son dernier souffle._**

**_Elle avait été une incapable._**

**_Incapable de protéger la femme qu'elle aimait._**

**_Ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement._**

**_Par respect, Sebastian, Kurt, Jacob et Noah se turent jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins._**

* * *

_Si seulement elle n'avait pas insistée autant._

_Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Rachel serait toujours là._

_Santana fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une bague de fiançailles. Celle qu'elle aurait voulu donner à sa future-femme._

_La latina la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Elle voulait retrouver Rachel. _

_Et maintenant._

_Elle fondit en larmes._

_"Santana: RACHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Je sais que tu es là... Je s-sens ta p-présence... Je t-t'aime... Je t-t'aime plus qu-ue tout... Je n-ne suis plus r-rien sans t-toi... Rev-viens s'il-te-p-plaît... J'ai l'i-impressi-ion de deveni-ir folle... S'il-te-p-plait rép-ponds-moi... Je n-n'ai plus de f-force pour c-continu-uer comme ç-ça... J'-j'aimerais telle-ement que tu m-me serres d-dans tes bra-as... Je b-baisse les b-bras... Je ne v-veut plus c-combattre... Je t-te veux t-toi...Je n-n'ai même pas pu t-te dire a-au rev-voir... R-rachel s'il-te-plait..."_

* * *

The end... non je rigole... C'est un os en trois partie... a suite bientôt...

Laissez des coms.


	2. Chapter 2

Playlist: Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol très belle chanson.

* * *

_Elle avait mal._

_Mal de voir la femme de sa vie sombrer petit à petit sans pouvoir rien ni faire._

_Elle aimerait tellement l'aider._

_Lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute._

_Mais elle ne peut rien faire, et cela la dévore de l'intérieur._

_C'est dur pour elle aussi._

_Dur de ne pouvoir la toucher, de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. _

_Dur d'être là en étant ailleurs._

_Mais le pire c'était pour le femme qu'elle aimait._

_Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir lui parler._

_Lui dire au revoir... une dernière fois._

_Déjà deux semaines passées depuis l'accident et Santana n'a pas bougée._

_Non... elle reste assisses sur LEUR lit, pleurant et serrant SON coussin rose._

_Elle sait que la latina est hantée par les souvenirs de cette affreuse soirée._

_Qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable._

_De temps en temps, Rachel pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'hispanique mais rien ne se passe, auparavant Santana se serait calmée instantanément._

_Santana se ferme au monde et cela ne plaît pas à Rachel._

_Sa future-femme ignore les appels de Quinn, Noah, Sebastian, Jacob et Kurt, elle a même ignorer l'appel de ces parents._

_Ces parents..._

_Rachel se demande comment ont réagis les siens en apprenant la nouvelle..._

_Rachel aimerait les revoir une dernière fois mais si elle avait le choix, elle choisirai Santana._

_Mais pour l'instant elle ne peut rien faire._

_Alors elle reste aux cotés de Santana..._

_Une lumière l'aveugle._

_Elle mets une main devant ses yeux avant de reconnaître sa grand-mère. _

_La vieille femme jette un regard peinée à Santana et va s'asseoir aux cotés de sa petite-fille._

_"Grand-mère: Comment va-t-elle ?"_

_Rachel soupire fortement et passe une main dans ses cheveux._

_"Rachel: Elle n'a pas bougée, elle ne mange pas, ne sort pas... Je commence à ne plus y croire Mami._

_Grand-mère: Elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir. Tu l'aimais vraiment n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Rachel: Plus que tout... Tu sais quelque minutes avant que ces salopards arrivent, elle m'a demandée en mariage et j'ai acceptée... On avaient tellement de projets: se marier, avoir des enfants j'aurai porter le premier, ils auraient eu des prénoms juifs, on devaient acheter une grande m-maison et o-on dev-vaient viv-vre ens-semble, vei-illir ens-semble et..."_

_La petite juive fondit en larmes dans les bras de grand-mère. Cette dernière lui caressa les cheveux. _

_"Grand-mère: Rachel regarde-ça..."_

_La jeune fille leva les yeux et regarda dans la direction où le regard de sa grand-mère était fixé. _

_Rachel écarquilla les yeux._

_Santana tenait dans sa main une bague de fiançailles. _

_Rachel s'approcha voulant la voir de plus près mais la bague atterit rapidement au fond de la pièce._

_Rachel alla alors jusqu'à elle. Elle fixa la fameuse bague. _

_A l'intérieur, elle remarqua des écritures. Elle se pencha et lût:_

_**"****Je t'aime Rachel Barbra Berry Lopez...N'en doute pas" **_

_Elle étouffa un sanglot avec sa main et regarda sa grand-mère._

_"Grand-mère: Je m'en vais, je crois qu'elle veut te dire quelque chose..."_

_La vieille femme s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes filles ensemble. _

_Elles pleuraient en silence._

___"Santana: RACHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Je sais que tu es là... Je s-sens ta p-présence... Je t-t'aime... Je t-t'aime plus qu-ue tout... Je n-ne suis plus r-rien sans t-toi... Rev-viens s'il-te-p-plaît... J'ai l'i-impressi-ion de deveni-ir folle... S'il-te-p-plait rép-ponds-moi... Je n-n'ai plus de f-force pour c-continu-uer comme ç-ça... J'-j'aimerais telle-ement que tu m-me serres d-dans tes bra-as... Je b-baisse les b-bras... Je ne v-veut plus c-combattre... Je t-te veux t-toi...Je n-n'ai même pas pu t-te dire a-au rev-voir... R-rachel s'il-te-plait..."_

___En entendant cela, les pleurs de Rachel redoublèrent d'intensité._

___Elle aimerait la serrer dans ses bras et calmer ses pleurs._

___"Santana: M-montre-toi bo-on san-ng... Me l-laisse pa-as... M'ab-bandonne p-pas Rach-hel... Je t-t'aime tellem-ment... Je s-sais que t'a-aimera-ais que je c-ontinue ma v-vie, que je t-t'oubl-lies... Mais j'en a-ai pas env-vie...J'y-y arriv-ves pas... To-out est d-de ma fa-aute... Je su-uis telle-ement désolée... J'aur-rai du t-te proté-éger..._

___Rachel: Tu l'as fait..."_

___Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement. De toute façon Santana ne pouvait pas l'entendre._

___"Santana: Rachel..."_

___Alors pourquoi Santana la fixait-elle ? _

___La latina se leva brusquement et courut se jeter dans ses bras._

___Rachel écarquilla les yeux. _

___Elle sentait le corps de sa petite-amie contre le sien... Elle était entrain de serrer la femme qu'elle aimait contre elle._

___C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie._

___Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment... Elles avaient tellement attendus ce moment._

___Elles s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Mais elles durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air._

___Dès que la latina eut récupérer son souffle, elle reprit la bouche de la défunte en otage._

___Le baiser qui suivit était doux, tendre, elles faisaient tout leur amour à travers._

___Elles s'aimaient et se le montraient._

___Elles se séparèrent. Front contre front, elles se regardaient dans les yeux. _

___Rachel attrapa la main de Santana dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'à LEUR lit. _

___Elles s'allongèrent en silence. _

___Santana jouait avec une mèche de cheveux à Rachel et cette dernière jouait avec la main de la première._

___Rien ne pouvait casser ce moment...rien...sauf le temps._

___La grand-mère de Rachel apparut dans le dos à Santana. Elle sourit à sa petite fille._

___"Grand-mère: Il te reste quinze minutes et trentes secondes ma puce."_

___Rachel écarquilla les yeux. _

___Sa grand-mère lui adressa un sourire plein de fierté et s'en alla._

___"Santana: Rachel ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?_

___Rachel: Je...Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps..._

___Santana: Quoi ?"_

___Rachel se leva et se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre. Elles avaient quinze minutes pas plus._

___"Rachel: Nous n'avons que quinze minutes San'._

___Santana: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester ?_

___Rachel: C'est interdit... Je suis désolée..."_

___Santana se leva et tira la petite juive dans une étreinte._

___"Rachel: Ne laisse pas tomber, tu peux t'en sortir... Ne baisse pas les bras... Même si je ne suis pas à tes cotés, je serai toujours là où il faut pour veiller sur toi... Tu dois continuer de vivre...sans moi..._

___Santana: Impossible... p-pas san-ns toi Ra-ach'... P-pas sans t-toi..._

___Rachel: Tu es obligée Santana... Ne fait pas l'enfant..._

___Santana (furieuse): Parce que, pour toi, vouloir que la femme qu'on aime ne s'en aille pas, c'est faire l'enfant... Qu'est-ce-que tu es mature Rachel ?!_

___Rachel (furieuse): Ne fait pas la fachée... Tu..._

___Santana: Tu as c-cherchée ce qu-u'il t'arr-rives... Di-it-le... Je l-l'ai cherchée... C'é-était des an-nciennes conna-aissan-nces à m-moi... Il é-était là p-pour mo-oi... Et je n'a-ai pas su-u te protég-ger... Tout est-t de m-ma faute..."_

___La latina se laissa tomber au sol. Rachel se pencha et la serra dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille._

___"Rachel: Ce n'est pas de ta faute... _

___Santana: Siiiiiiiiiiii_

___Rachel: Non. Tu m'as protéger, tu t'es battue pour moi, d'ailleurs tu m'as dit de partir en courant et que tu me suivrais mais tu as mentit... Tu est rester là-bas pour les retarder... Tu as été géniale San'... Ce n'était pas de ta faute... Alors arrête de pleurer, il ne reste pas moins de 10 minutes et avant de partir je veux t'épouser. Alors va te maquiller un petit peu dans la salle de bain, j'appelle quelqu'un pour nous marier."_

___Santana s'en alla en courant dans la salle de bain. Rachel alla s'asseoir sur le lit._

___"Rachel: Mami... Mami...Mami..._

___Grand-mère: Oui..._

___Rachel: Oh my god, tu m'as fait peur... Tu as voulu me tuer ou quoi ?!_

___Grand-mère: Tu ne peux pas mourir une deuxième fois chéri._

___Rachel: C'est vrai bref... J'ai besoin de toi... Avant de partir, je voudrai épouser Santana et on a besoin de quelqu'un pour nous marier, est-ce-que tu pourrais... _

___Grand-mère: J'ai cru que tu le demanderais jamais._

___Rachel: Merci... Tu crois qu'on peut se marier sans bague ?_

___Grand-mère: Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

___Rachel: Santana en a une pour moi et moi j'en ai pas pour elle._

___Grand-mère: Je vais te dire un secret.. Tu en as une, visualise-la dans ta tête et elle apparaîtera dans ta main._

___Rachel: Tu crois ?_

___Grand-mère: Si je te le dis."_

___Rachel visualisa la bague et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la bague était présente dans sa main._

___"Grand-mère: Elle est très belle ma chéri._

___Santana: Rachel j'ai fi... Qui êtes-vous ?_

___Rachel: Tu arrives à la voir... Trop forte, ma femme est trop forte... C'est ma grand-mère, elle va nous marier._

___Grand-mère: Faisons-le vite, il ne vous reste que cinq minutes."_

___Les deux jeunes filles se placèrent l'une en face de l'autre. La vieille femme était sur le point de parler quand Santana se retourna brusquement et ramassa quelque chose au sol avant de retourner à sa place initiale._

___"Santana: Désolée... commençez..._

___Grand-mère: Bien on va le faire vite... Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant ?_

___Santana: Je t'aime plus que tout, tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de bien, et sa fait aujourd'hui sept ans qu'on se connait, quatre ans qu'on sort ensemble, et quatre ans que je suis fidèle...à toi... J'aurais aimée faire ma vie avec toi... Je t'aime_

___Rachel: Je t'aime Santana... depuis le premier regard et même si au début notre relation n'était pas comme aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais cessée de t'aimer.. Malgré les hauts et les bas de notre couple, je t'aime San'..._

___Grand-mère: Bien Mademoiselle Santana Diabla Lopez, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Rachel Barbra Berry ?_

___Santana: Oui je le veux._

___Grand-mère: Mlle Rachel Barbra Berry voulez-vous..._

___Rachel (la coupe): Oui je le veux._

___Grand-mère: D'accord. Je vous déclare femme et femme, embrassez la mariée."_

___Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent puis elles échangèrent leurs alliances._

___"Grand-mère: Mince j'avais complètement oublier cet étape... Rachel il ne reste que 20 secondes. _

___Rachel: Santana je t'aime, et fait ce que je t'ai demandée... Ne me rejoins pas toute suite... Et si jamais l'envie est trop forte, regarde à l'intérieur de la bague...Je t'aime..."_

___Rachel posa ses lèvres sur celles de la latina mais déjà elle commençait à disparaître. _

___Des larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux jeunes femmes. _

___Rachel et sa grand-mère disparurent. _

___Santana essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes et regarda sa bague._

**_______"Rachel: Et si jamais l'envie est trop forte, regarde à l'intérieur de la bague..."_**______

_ Elle retira sa bague et regarda à l'intérieur._

_**"COURAGE... Je t'aime Santana Diabla Lopez Berry."**  
_

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Vous aimez vous aimez pas.

Dédicace à Quinntana4Ever


	3. Chapter 3

**_Trente ans plus tard... _**

_Santana est là devant elle._

_Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux._

_Elle n'a pas changée malgré toutes ces années passées._

_Rachel ouvre ses bras et la réaction de la latina ne se fait pas attendre, elle court s'y réfugier._

_Elles s'étreignent._

_Le tee'shirt de Rachel est trempée et la petite juive comprend que Santana pleure. Elle aussi, elle pleure...silencieusement._

_Rachel attrapa le visage de la femme de sa vie en coupe et l'embrasse passionnément._

_Ses lèvres lui avait tellement manqué. Elle lui avait tellement manqué._

_Elles se séparent à contre-coeur. _

_Front contre front elles se sourient._

_D'un sourire plein de tendresse, d'amour et de soulagement._

_Maintenant plus rien ne les empêchera d'être ensemble._

_Elles ont l'éternité devant elle... et elles comptent bien en profiter._

_Rachel entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de sa femme._

_Elle l'entraîne derrière elle._

_Et sans que Santana ne comprenne, elle se retrouve dans les bras d'un grand dadais._

_Elle lui rend son étreinte, heureuse de revoir._

_Il la relâche et lui sourit._

_"Santana: Tu m'as manquée Finn._

_Finn: Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Santana... Moi je vous laisse je vais faire un tour."_

_Il s'en va après avoir serrer une dernière fois la nouvelle arrivante dans ses bras._

_Rachel s'assoit sur le sol et Santana ne tarde pas à la rejoindre._

_La latina pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la femme de sa vie._

_"Rachel: Je suis fière de toi... Malgré tout, tu as continuer à vivre..._

_Santana: Je n'ai fait que t'écouter._

_Rachel: Oui mais tu aurais pu ne pas le faire, têtue comme tu es._

_Santana: Quoi?! Tu va voir si je suis têtue."_

_Santana fit basculer Rachel sur le dos et se mit à califourchon au dessus d'elle. _

_Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément._

_"...: Oh désolée..."_

_Santana se détache de Rachel, elle reconnait cette voix._

_C'est celle de la femme qui l'a mise au monde._

_Elle se retourne et voit ses parents souriants...comme avant._

_Elle se lève brusquement et se jette sur eux._

_Elle les sert fort dans ses bras. Ils lui ont tellement manquée._

_Elle se détache et les regarde._

_"Santana: Vous n'avez pas changer._

_Mme Lopez: Toi non plus tu n'as pas changée Santana._

_Mr Lopez: Ta mère a raison._

_Santana: Vous m'avez tellement manquée._

_Mme Lopez: Tu nous as manquée aussi San' mais en t'attendant nous avons eu de la bonne compagnie."_

_La mère de Santana jette un coup d'oeil à Rachel qui lance un regard plein de tendresse à la latina._

_"Mr Lopez: Oui elle est très gent... Santana ça va ?"_

_Santana s'est raidis pendant que son père lui parlait. _

_Il ne comprend pas...personne ne comprend._

_"...: On ne vient plus embrasser sa grand-mère Santana."_

_Les parents de Santana se retourne._

_"Santana: A-abuela..."_

_Sa grand-mère ouvre les bras et Santana va s'y réfugier. _

_Elles sont si heureuse de se retrouver._

_Santana se détache et jette à sa grand-mère un regard empli d'incompréhension. _

_"Santana: Pourquoi ? ... Je veux dire...dans l'autre monde tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que tu ne voulait plus me voir._

_Abuela: Oui mais entre temps j'ai parler avec quelqu'un de formidable qui m'as convaincu que même si tu était lesbienne, tu était toujours ma petite-fille, n'est-ce-pas Rachel ?"_

_Rachel se met à rougir sur place et à se dandiner. Santana lâche sa grand-mère et s'approche de Rachel._

_L'hispanique la sert fort dans ses bras et lui murmure des remerciements à l'oreille._

_"...: SANTANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."_

_Santana relâcha sa femme et se tourne vers l'endroit d'où la voix vient. _

_Elle y trouve Finn tout souriant, Sebastian, Jacob, Kurt et... Noah son meilleur ami._

_Ce dernier pleure._

_Santana court se jeter dans ses bras et Noah la fait tourner dans les airs._

_Puis il la repose et l'embrasse un peu partout sur le visage évitant soigneusement les lèvres de peur de se faire tuer par une diva en furie._

_"Noah: Tu m'as manquée...__Tu m'as manquée...__Tu m'as manquée...__Tu m'as manquée...__Tu m'as manquée...__Tu m'as manquée...__Tu m'as manquée...__Tu m'as manquée...__Tu m'as manquée...__Tu m'as manquée..._

___Santana: Toi aussi tu m'as manquée..."_

___Sebastian s'approche d'elle et lui tape dans la main alors que Jacob et Kurt la serre dans leurs bras._

___"Santana: Mais que faites-vous ici vous deux ?"_

___Elle s'adresse à Jacob et Kurt, elle n'était pas au courant de leurs mort._

___Pourtant elle savait pour les autres._

___Ses parents et sa grand-mère étaient mort de vieillesse._

___Finn avait été tué à la guerre._

___Noah était mort dans un accident de moto._

___Sebastian était mort suite à ses blessures grave après un accident de voiture._

___Mais les deux autres, elle n'avait aucune idée._

___Sebastian s'approcha de Kurt et enroula son bras autour des épaules du plus petit._

___"Sebastian: Par rapport à toi San', cet imbécile ne m'a pas écouter, et il m'a rejoins._

___Kurt: Je ne supportait pas de vivre dans un monde sans toi._

___Sebastian: Je t'aime mon choupinou_

___Kurt: Moi je t'aime..."_

___ils s'embrassèrent._

___Puis Jacob prit la parole._

___"Jacob: Mon avion s'est écrasé."_

___Finn s'approcha de Santana et passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules._

___"Finn: En tout cas, tu nous as manquée... Et tu as le bonjour de Will, Emma et Shuester, ils n'ont malheureusement pas pu venir, ils ont été convoqué chez les anciens._

___Santana: Les anciens ?_

___Finn: Ouais... Viens avec moi, je vais tout t'expliquer."_

___Finn lui sourit. _

___Santana le lui rendit._

___Elle était heureuse entourée de sa famille._

* * *

Fini les amis, heureuse de vous avoir accompagnée dans cet aventure.

Repos soldat.

Sniff.

Hommage à Cory. RIP pour mon pote


End file.
